The invention relates to a guitar pick with hook and loop closure material. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar pick which has hook closure material mounted thereon, for use with a guitar having a section of loop closure material for mating with the hook closure material on the pick, for providing a convenient storage location for said pick.
In playing a musical instrument such as a guitar, a banjo, or the like, musicians frequently utilize a pick to pluck, strum, or otherwise initiate vibration in the strings of said instrument. The standard pick is a small object which is typically held by the musician between his thumb and forefinger. At one time or another, nearly all musicians encounter difficulties with maintaining a firm grip on the pick. For example, a musician's hand may become tired by the repeated striking of the strings during play, causing the musician to loosen his grip on the pick. Further, once the musician begins to sweat, perspiration often reaches the fingertips. Because most standard picks are smooth, flat and ultra-thin, the musician's sweat can cause the surface of the pick to become wet and slippery, in turn causing the fingers to slide about on the pick. In either case, the musician either encounters difficulties in controlling the position of the pick between the thumb and forefinger, or drops the pick. The result frequently is an abrupt interruption of playing while the musician locates another pick and arranges it in the hand for use.
For the previously stated reasons, and because they are so small, guitar picks are probably one of the most often misplaced items among musical instrument accessories. Typically, guitar players keep dozens of picks around, because otherwise the pick last used might not be easy to located when play is commenced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,349 to Fogarty et al. discloses a pick which seeks to improve the gripping characteristics of the pick by adding a plurality of cone shaped projections for reducing finger slipping on the pick. Unfortunately, production of the pick in Fogarty would require considerable retooling, and cannot work with the billions of picks currently in existence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,302 to Jonathan, discloses a nonslip guitar pick which employs a pair of rubber mats mounted to each side of the pick, and non-hardening adhesive for making the rubber mats tacky so as to resist slipping. Unfortunately, the exposed adhesive can easily rub off onto the musician's fingers, and can also rub off onto the strings, damaging the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,150 to Hyduck discloses a pick which has a finger gripping portion which has a rectangular recess for accommodating the musician's fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,892 to Jepsen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,708 to Vaughan both disclose different devices which attach onto a guitar body, and provide one or more pockets for storing a pick.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.